In conventional large bulldozers used for conducting digging operations, a blade is mounted on a front portion of the machine for performing tasks. The blade is operated through lifting and tilting hydraulic cylinders. In some configurations, the tilting hydraulic cylinders selectively tilt or pitch the blade.
To operate at maximum efficiency, the bulldozer is usually operated near a traction limit associated with the bulldozer. However, sometimes during operation of the machine, obstructions such as rocks, boulders, or pile of material may lie in a path of traversal of the machine. These obstructions may cause the bulldozer to exceed the traction limit and to slip and stall or cause the bulldozer to get stuck in the ground, and may further prevent the machine from progressing on the path of traversal.
In such situations, especially in the case of automated dozing, an operator of the machine may need to intervene in order to allow the machine to get back to regular operation. This intervention is usually accomplished by initially attempting to raise the blade using the lifting hydraulic cylinders. Such actions may be difficult to perform given the obstructed state of the blade. Accordingly, this may affect an overall efficiency of the system. Also, in such situations, there is an increase in reliance on the operator for intervention.
U.S. Published Application 2013/0092405 describes a vehicle ripping mechanism. The mechanism has a ripping unit including an engagement head supported on a support frame about a ripping unit pivot axis. A vibrator mechanism is mounted to the ripping unit. Activation of the vibrator mechanism causes reciprocating pivoting movement of the ripping unit. A tilt adjustment hydraulic cylinder is connected to the frame that is adjustable in length to alter orientation of the ripping unit. A control system includes a pressure sensor connected to the cylinder. The system deactivates the vibrator mechanism based on pressure sensed by the sensor.